


To Boldly Go

by TheWetBatling



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Dry Humping, Ejaculate, F/M, Female Ejaculation, Hallway Pissing, Masturbation, Urination, Voyeurism, pissing, pissing on carpet, public pissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 09:58:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17201369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWetBatling/pseuds/TheWetBatling
Summary: Soldier catches Mei peeing and masturbating in the hallway. He gives the same treatment to the carpet in his room to find relief.





	To Boldly Go

**Author's Note:**

> Piss, piss, and more piss. Expect... pissing.   
> I'm super into pee and basically wrote this to masturbate to. Decided to share it. It's PWP all the way.

Jack wasn't entirely sure what to do with what he was watching. For one, he didn't think he was supposed to be standing in the CCTV room at all. For another, he was pretty sure what was happening was incredibly intimate in some manner.

He watched as Mei moved the hand she'd jammed down the front of her pants, clearly masturbated with it for a few seconds, and then pulled her hand out, sniffed it, and sucked the tip of her middle finger into her mouth. 

He could feel his cock swelling in his fatigues, plump flesh pressing against the zipper. He cursed the fact that he'd neglected underwear this morning. 

She squirmed in place and darted a look up and down the hallway a few times, her hands dipping down to the button and zipper on her jeans, unfastening them in record time. He didn't expect what came next at all.

She turned her rear toward the camera, bent at the waist and squatted slightly. He watched as a thick stream of urine gushed out of her, splashing onto the carpet below. The carpet darkened as the puddle grew, urine failing to soak in with how fast she was using the restroom. 

As he watched one hand slid under her, passed over her clit into the warm spray of her piss and then moved back forward. He watched her taste it and then shove her hand down to start diddling her clit as she continued to urinate. Her ass perked up and the piss sprayed further back, widening the puddle even more. 

Abruptly she was empty and he watched her squat over the puddle and then lean forward on one hand, presenting to the empty hallway as she quickly rubbed her fingers over her clit. It was a fantastic sight and he was hard pressed not to reach down to start fondling himself while watching her. He watched her body language, saw when she was about to cum, and he reached down and grabbed his cock, squeezing hard as she sprayed the floor with what was clearly _not_ piss, her body gushing her lady-jizz out onto the floor in fast spasms. 

She remained there for a moment and a bit more piss joined the rest of it before she pushed up, hovered her butt back and wiggled a little - presumably to get the piss off her pussy lips - and then pulled up her jeans like nothing had happened and walked away.

Jack quickly made his way back to his room and when he got there, his door was only barely closed before he had his cock out and started stroking it, remembering the way she'd peed, how her stream had been so thick and needy. She must have held her piss in for a long time. It was clearly a fetish or at least he thought it was. He masturbated faster, panting as he came undone, hunkering over the table by the door and humping the air as he unloaded his jizz all over the hotel room carpet. 

The urge to piss like she had hit him hard and he let out a little spray, moaning at how good it felt. He felt dirty and excited and like he wanted to bust another nut right behind the first. His hips arched and he peed hard for a few seconds right under the table, the carpet darkening with his naughty release of urine. 

His heart pounded as he realized he could get caught doing this. He flipped the lock on the door and darted to the small rug in the center of the floor. Reaching down he pushed it over on itself and fell to his knees, aiming his dick where the rug had been and unleashed his full bladder worth of pee. He just sat there, his back arched, urinating on the carpet with complete abandon. It felt _wonderful_. 

He wanted to hump it.

Panting, he lowered himself over the puddle and pressed his soft prick against it, rubbing until his cock fattened up, lengthening and thickening to full hardness. He hunkered over the spot and humped hard and quick, reveling in the pleasure rutting the piss-laden carpet brought him. He strained to pee some more and gave an excited shout as he - instead - start to ejaculate. His hips pumped fast against the floor, smearing his release as he offered it up to the carpet and then right behind it the thin drizzle of piss that left his nerves buzzing and his body on fire. 

He sat back and stared at his pee puddle, rubbed his cock and then gently tucked it back into his fatigues. He cupped it a few more times as he stared at the wet spot and smiled to himself. 

He really hoped he'd catch Mei at it again. Not to mention he'd love to have that beautiful pussy hover over him while she unleashed all over his dick. He squeezed his penis at the thought and closed his eyes to imagine it. 

He had a feeling that wet spot was going to remain wet most of the time they were here. He could only hope hers did, too.


End file.
